Cyber Atlantis
by lurleen
Summary: Echanges entre différents membres de la cité. TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : bien sur rien n'est à moi.**

**Fic inspirée par « Memoranda from the Edge » de Dr. Dredd et par un livre que j'ai lu récemment. Bien sûr se sera un slash.**

**Note : petite pause dans ma fic « Folie passagère » mais promis je suis en train de la finir. Mais à cause de problèmes de dos j'ai perdu un peu de mon inspiration ! Ce qui explique l'état de cette fic !**

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** Notre conversation

Carson,

Je voulais juste m'assurer que ce que je vous ai dit hier restera entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me confier à vous comme cela.

Merci

Rodney.

**De:** Carson Beckett

**A:** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Notre conversation

Ne vous inquiétez pas votre secret sera bien gardé mais il faudrait quand même que vous en parliez à la personne concernée non ?

Carson.

**Genieintergalactique :** VOUS ETES FOU J'ESPERE ?

**Cbeckett :** Rodney, c'est vous ?

**Genieintergalactique :** Pour la discrétion il faudra repasser ! Si je n'ai pas mis mon nom ce n'est pas pour être reconnu.

**Cbeckett :** Mais c'est une messagerie privée.

**Genieintergalactique :** Et alors ?

**Cbeckett :** Et puis comme pseudonyme il y a mieux, n'importe qui peut vous reconnaître.

**Genieintergalactique :** Pour en revenir à notre histoire : VOUS ETES FOU ?

**Cbeckett :** Pourquoi ?

**Genieintergalactique :** Je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dévoiler ce que je ressens. Il va me prendre pour qui ?

**Cbeckett :** Je ne vous savez pas aussi timide !

**Genieintergalactique :** Je ne suis pas timide, je redoute juste sa réaction.

**Sheppy :** Rodney, je croyais que vous étiez surchargé de travail ?

**Genieintergalactique :** Je le suis et comment savez-vous que c'est moi ?

**Sheppy :** Il n'y a que vous pour trouver un surnom pareil.

**Genieintergalactique : **Vous avez vu le votre ?

**Sheppy : **Quoi le mien ?

**Genieintergalactique : **On dirai le nom du chien de ma grand-mère.

**Sheppy : **Vous êtes très drôle Rodney.

**Genieintergalactique : **Carson, je n'ai pas raison ?

**Cbeckett : **Je ne me prononcerai pas sur un sujet aussi délicat.

**Genieintergalactique : **Lâcheur !

**Sheppy :** Au fait de quoi étiez-vous en train de discuter ?

**Cbeckett :** Rien !

**Genieintergalactique :** Rien !

**Sheppy :** je ne vous crois pas.

**Genieintergalactique :** Il le faudra car on ne vous dira rien de plus.

**ElisabethWeir :** Messieurs ce service de messagerie instantanée a été mis en place pour des échanges d'ordres professionnels, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

**Sheppy :** Non.

**ElisabethWeir :** Et par pitié arrêtez avec ces pseudonymes ridicules.

**Genieintergalactique :** Déconnexion.

**Cbeckett :** Déconnexion.

**Sheppy :** Déconnexion.

**ElisabethWeir :** Déconnexion.

**Genieintergalactique :** Connexion.

**Cbeckett :** Connexion.

**Sheppy :** Connexion.

**Genieintergalactique :** Carson, nous reparlerons de tous cela ce soir.

**Cbeckett :** OK.

**Sheppy :** Je peux venir ?

**Genieintergalactique :** NON.

**Sheppy :** Pourquoi ?

**Genieintergalactique :** Déconnexion.

**Cbeckett :** Déconnexion.

**Sheppy :** Déconnexion.

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A :** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** Ce soir

Pas moyen d'être tranquille. Ce soir 21h dans mes quartiers, d'accord?

Rodney.

**De :** Carson Beckett

**A :** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Ce soir

OK

Carson.

**De:** John Sheppard

**A:** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** S'il vous plait

Rodney, pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous ce soir? Je suis sûr que vous traffiquez quelque chose avec Carson, en tant que membre le plus haut gradé de la cité, je dois veiller à la sécurité de tous et donc savoir ce que vous allez faire.

Colonel Sheppard.

**De :** Rodney McKay

**A :** John Sheppard

**Sujet:** NON

Nous ne trafiquons rien. Et le coup de la sécurité, à d'autres, vous voulez juste savoir.

Et vous ne saurez rien.

Docteur McKay.

**De :** John Sheppard

**A :** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** Rodney

Carson,

Savez-vous ce qu'il arrive à Rodney? Je le trouve bizarre.

John.

**De :** Carson Beckett

**A :** John Sheppard

**Sujet:** Rodney

Colonel,

Je ne vous dirai rien.

Carson.

**De :** Carson Beckett

**A :** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Colonel Sheppard

Je viens de recevoir un message du Colonel, il essaye de savoir ce qui vous arrive. Vous devriez peut être lui dire.

Carson.

**De :** Rodney McKay

**A :** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** Colonel Sheppard

NON.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait un petit bout à la fin, j'ai eu un bug quand je l'ai publié. DESOLEE**

**Voila la suite !**

**De :** John Sheppard

**A :** Radek Zelenka

**Sujet :** Votre problème

J'ai eu connaissance, par le Major Lorne, d'un nouveau problème entre vous et le Docteur Kavanaugh. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas en parler au Docteur Weir car d'après ce que j'ai compris vous n'êtes pas tout blanc dans cette affaire. En échange de ce petit « service » je voudrais que vous vous renseigniez sur les activités extraprofessionnelles de McKay.

Merci

John.

**De :** Radek Zelenka

**A :** John Sheppard

**Sujet :** Mon problème

Que sont des « activités extraprofessionnelles » ? De toutes manières ne comptez pas sur moi, j'ai plus à craindre des foudres de McKay que des votre ou de celles du Docteur Weir.

R.

PS : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Kavanaugh n'a pas de chance.

**De :** John Sheppard

**A :** Radek Zelenka

**Sujet :** Votre GROS problème

Je peux être pire que Rodney, vous pouvez me croire. Des activités extraprofessionnelles sont … Oh et puis vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir puisque vous ne voulez pas m'aider !

John

PS : Vous voulez me dire qu'il n'y a aucun rapport entre le fait que Kavanaugh s'étale dans le mess sur son plateau (plein en plus) et vous assis juste à côté de l'endroit où ledit Kavanaugh s'est vautré ? Vous n'aviez pas une jambe qui traînait par là ?

**De :** Radek Zelenka

**A :** John Sheppard

**Sujet :** Mon problème qui n'en ai pas un

Malgré le fait d'accusations MENSONGERES de la part de ce chevelu épouvanté, je n'y suis pour rien.

R.

**De :** Radek Zelenka

**A :** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Qu'avez-vous fait au Colonel Sheppard

Pour qu'il me demande de vous surveiller ?

**De :** Rodney McKay

**A :** Radek Zelenka

**Sujet:** Rien

En tout cas qui ne mérite une quelconque surveillance. Mais je vous remercie quand même de m'en avoir informé. Il va sûrement trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Merci.

Rodney.

**Genieintergalactique :** Carson vous êtes là ?

**Cbeckett :** Oui.

**Genieintergalactique :** Ce soir, faites attention.

**Cbeckett :** Pourquoi ?

**Genieintergalactique :** Sheppard nous surveille.

**Cbeckett :** Alors dites lui.

**Genieintergalactique :** NON

**Cbeckett :** Rodney cessez de faire l'enfant.

**Genieintergalactique :** Je ne fais pas l'enfant.

**Cbeckett :** Si vous ne lui dites pas, je le ferai.

**Genieintergalactique :** Si vous faites ça, je demande à Radek de faire exploser vos toilettes.

**Cbeckett :** Il n'osera pas.

**Genieintergalactique :** Vous voulez parier ? Radek dites lui, je sais que vous êtes connecté pour concocter des plans foireux avec d'autres scientifiques.

**Rz007 :** Je ne concocte aucuns plans foireux comme vous dites.

**Genieintergalactique :** Radek, vous savez qui est censé nous surveiller ce soir ?

**Rz007 :** Non.

**Cbeckett :** Radek c'est quoi ce pseudonyme ? Il n'y a que moi qui sois adulte ?

**Genieintergalactique :** Vous n'êtes pas plus adulte que nous vous avez juste moins d'imagination.

**Cbeckett :** Pff, vous allez voir Rodney si je n'ai pas d'imagination.

**Sheppy :** Alors voilà à quoi vous passez vos heures de travail ?

**Genieintergalactique :** Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire qu'à espionner un médecin écossais sans imagination et un génie canadien innocent ?

**Sheppy :** Le jour où vous serez innocent n'est pas encore arrivé.

**Genieintergalactique :** Bon j'ai du travail.

**Cbeckett :** Moi aussi.

**Genieintergalactique :** Déconnexion.

**Cbeckett :** Déconnexion.

**Sheppy :** Radek, pourquoi ils ne veulent jamais discuter avec moi ?

**Rz007 :** Déconnexion.

**Sheppy :** Merci.

**Sheppy :** Déconnexion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise !**

**MEMO **

**De :** Docteur Weir, chef de l'expédition

**A :** Tout le personnel

**Sujet :** Messagerie

L'accès à la messagerie est exclusivement réservé à des échanges d'ordres professionnels. Ce système a été mis en place afin de simplifier les échanges entre différentes équipes sans passer par la radio. Cependant, je me rends compte que l'utilisation de cet outil est également d'ordre privée. Bien sûr cela ne concerne que quelques personnes et je ne fais pas de généralités. Son usage est réservé à des activités liées à la bonne marche de la cité.

Tout auteur de messages interceptés concernant des propos racistes, injurieux, frauduleux ou obscènes sera sévèrement puni.

J'espère que cela en fera réfléchir plus d'un quant au bon fonctionnement de ce système.

Docteur Weir.

PS : Et comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains, arrêtez avec ces pseudonymes ridicules, en plus on finit toujours par vous reconnaître.

**De:** Colonel Caldwell

**A:** Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet:** Memo

Excellente initiative. En effet j'ai remarqué, à plusieurs reprises, des personnes rirent niaisement devant leurs ordinateurs. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Et je ne comprends pas la personne qui a autorisé cela. Sans doute un excès de zèle.

Colonel Steven Caldwell.

PS : Mais c'est vous qui avez autorisé cette installation.

**De:** Calvin Kavanaugh

**A:** Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet:** Un point à éclaircir

Dans votre mémo, vous avez fait part de différents problèmes concernant la messagerie instantanée mais vous ne faites aucunes allusions aux incidents divers à l'encontre de ma personne. Je voudrais que vous punissiez également les personnes qui menacent ma vie chaque jour.

Docteur Kavanaugh.

**De:** Elisabeth Weir

**A:** Colonel Caldwell

**Sujet:** Memo

Merci Colonel. En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'il faille lire un mémo pour comprendre pourquoi des gens ricanent devant leurs ordinateurs. Vous devriez vous rapprocher un peu plus de vos subordonnés. Et pas seulement pour les réprimander.

Docteur Weir.

**De:** Elisabeth Weir

**A:** Calvin Kavanaugh

**Sujet:** Votre vie

Personne ne menace votre vie. En tout cas personne de ma connaissance.

Docteur Weir.


	4. Chapter 4

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** John Sheppard

**Sujet:** Discrétion

La prochaine que vous voulez me faire suivre prenez quelqu'un de plus discret que Lorne.

Rodney.

**De:** John Sheppard

**A:** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Discrétion

De quoi parlez-vous? Je ne comprends pas.

**De :** Rodney McKay

**A :** John Sheppard

**Sujet :** Discrétion

Ne me prenez pas pour un cn. Je suis arrivé à faire parler Lorne. Pourquoi cherchez-vous tant à savoir ?

**De :** John Sheppard

**A :** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** URGENT et CONFIDENTIEL

Carson j'aimerai vous voir à propos d'une affaire délicate. A propos de Rodney. Je ne sais pas à qui en parler.

Puis-je venir vous voir ?

John

**De:** Carson Beckett

**A:** John Sheppard

**Sujet:** URGENT et CONFIDENTIEL

Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Venez quand vous voulez.

Carson.

**Cbeckett :** Rodney ?

**Genieintergalactique :** oui.

**Cbeckett :** Vous avez vu le Colonel aujourd'hui ?

**Genieintergalactique :** Non, je lui ai envoyé un message.

**Cbeckett :** Donc vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

**Genieintergalactique** : Non. Je ne trouve pas le bon moment.

**Cbeckett :** Je vous laisse, il arrive.

**Genieintergalactique :** John ? Enfin je veux dire le Colonel ?

**Cbeckett :** Oui.

**Cbeckett :** Déconnexion.

**Genieintergalactique :** Déconnexion.

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** Attention à vous

J'espère que vous n'avez pas parlé au Colonel de ce que vous savez.

Méfiez-vous Carson, j'ai déjà prévenu Radek de préparer son matériel.

Rodney.

**De :** Rodney McKay

**A :** Radek Zelenka

**Sujet:** Chevelu épouvanté

Bravo Radek, une fois de plus vous m'avez épaté à midi. Je ne pensais pas que les toilettes électrifiées étaient de mise sur Atlantis.

Rodney

PS : Dites-moi les toilettes ça vous inspire ? (Voir fic "Memoranda from the edge)

**De :** Radek Zelenka

**A :** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Chevelu épouvanté

Merci Rodney mais pas un mot à quiconque. Surtout pas à Elisabeth.

PS: Ce ne sont pas les toilettes qui m'inspirent mais le chevelu.

**De:** John Sheppard

**A:** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** Une petite question

J'espère que vous vous êtes remis de ce que je vous ai dit et que vous ne me prenez pas pour un fou. J'ai oublié de vous demander: pensez-vous que je sois maso?

John

**De:** Carson Beckett

**A: **John Sheppard

**Sujet:** Peut être

En effet, aimer que l'on vous envoie sur les roses, pour être poli vous me connaissez, est un signe évidente de tendance masochiste. Je peux vous prendre un rendez-vous avec le docteur Heightmeyer.

Carson.

**De:** John Sheppard

**A:** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** Merci

Non je NE VEUX PAS aller voir la psy. Je vais réfléchir à ce que vous m'avez dit et je vais peut être aller voir Rodney.

John.

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** Radek Zelenka

**Sujet:** Chevelu épouvanté

Elisabeth? Depuis quand l'appelez-vous par son prénom?

Rodney

**De:** Elisabeth Weir

**A:** Radek Zelenka

**Sujet:** Aucun

Radek, dans mon bureau. TOUT DE SUITE.

PS: Cela n'a rien a voir avec ce qui c'est passé hier soir dans ce même bureau mais plutôt avec un certain incident.

**De:** Radek Zelenka

**A:** Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet:** Aucun

J'arrive.

**Encore 1 ou 2 chapitre avant la fin (sauf si je me laisse emporter !)**

**Désolée pour tous ces désagréments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un grand MERCI pour vos reviews.**

**De: **Rodney McKay

**A: **Carson Beckett

**Sujet: **Colonel Sheppard

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit? J'espère que vous ne lui avez parlé de rien.

Rodney.

**De: **Carson Beckett

**A: **Rodney McKay

**Sujet: **Colonel Sheppard

Je ne peux rien vous dire: secret professionnel.

Et non je n'ai rien dit.

Carson.

PS: Si vous pouviez avoir une petite discussion avec Radek, ça m'arrangerait. J'en ai marre de soigner les fesses de Kavanaugh.

**De: **Radek Zelenka

**A: **Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet: **Choqué

Je suis choqué par notre conversation. Comment m'imaginer faire de telles choses au Docteur Kavanaugh?

R.

PS: Ce soir dans mes quartiers?

**De: **Elisabeht Weir

**A: **Radek Zelenka

**Sujet: **Choqué?

Je ne fais que prendre en compte ce que l'on me rapporte.

Choqué? Ce devrait être moi qui devrait l'être.

EW

PS: D'accord.

**De: **Elisabeth Weir

**A: **John Sheppard

**Sujet: **Kavanaugh

Avez-vous entendu parler du nouvel incident perpétré contre Kavanaugh? Il le mérite mais il faut que cela cesse. Ca va finir en bain de sang. Il se doute bien que Radek y est pour quelque chose. Je peux compter sur vous pour essayer de rétablir un peu l'ordre?

Merci

EW

**De: **John Sheppard

**A: **Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet: **Kavanaugh

Ce ne serait pas à vous de le faire?

Mais je veux bien me dévouer pour cette fois, je vais mettre Ronon sur le coup.

John

**Sheppy: **Ronon? Vous êtes là?

**Conan: **Oui.

**Sheppy: **Conan?

**Conan: **C'est McKay qui me la trouvé, il a dit que ça ferait bien.

**Sheppy: **S'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de vous pour une affaire délicate.

**Conan: **Humf.

**Sheppy: **Avec Kavanaugh.

**Conan: **Humf.

**Sheppy: **Vous avez entendu ce qui s'est encore passé?

**Conan: **Humf.

**Sheppy: **Ca veut dire oui?

**Conan: **Oui.

**Sheppy: **Elisabeth m'a demandé de remettre un peu d'ordre alors j'ai pensé à vous.

**Conan: **Humf.

**Sheppy: **En sachant que vous avez déjà beaucoup d'affinités, ça devrait passer comme une lettre à la poste.

**Conan: **Humf.

**Sheppy: **Vous ne savez pas écrire autre chose?

**Conan: **Pourquoi?

**Sheppy: **C'est pas drôle de discuter avec vous.

**Conan: **Désolé.

**Sheppy: **Ce n'est pas grave.

**Genieintergalactique: **Colonel? Il faut que je vous parle.

**Sheppy: **Ca tombe bien moi aussi.

**Conan: **McKay, vous êtes sûr pour le surnom? J'ai l'impression que l'on se moque de moi.

**Genieintergalactique: **Mais oui Ronon, ils sont jaloux c'est tout.

**Conan: **Humf.

**Conan: **Déconnexion.

**Sheppy: **Vous vous foutez bien de lui mais je n'aimerai pas être à votre place quand il s'en rendra compte.

**Genieintergalactique: **Ne vous en faite pas pour moi.

**Sheppy: **Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

**Genieintergalactique: **On m'a dit que c'est vous qui vous occupez de l'affaire Kavanaugh.

**Sheppy: **Oui.

**Genieintergalactique: **Et je voulais savoir si on ne pouvait pas l'amener lors de notre prochaine mission.

**Sheppy: **QUOI? Vous êtes devenu fou? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas le voir.

**Genieintergalactique: **C'est vrai mais j'ai pensé que suivant la planète où l'on va, on pourrait l'abandonner.

**Sheppy: **RODNEY?

**Genieintergalactique: **Quoi? Il vous manquerez à vous?

**Sheppy: **Là n'est pas la question mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

**Genieintergalactique: **Là c'est vous qui n'êtes pas drôle. Vous avez peur qu'il vous manque.

**Sheppy: **Pas du tout. Mais ça ne se fait pas c'est tout.

**Genieintergalactique: **Pffff.

**Sheppy: **C'est tout?

**Genieintergalactique: **Humf.

**Sheppy: **Rodney? Ronon a prit possession de votre corps ou quoi?

**Génieintergalactique: **Vous ne le voyez pas mais je suis plié de rire.

**Sheppy: **C'est vrai?

**Genieintergalactique: **Non.

**Genieintergalactique: **Déconnexion.

**Sheppy: **Déconnexion.

**Alors vous croyez qu'ils vont l'abandonner Kavanaugh?**

**Bon, je sais, il n'y a pas de slache. Aurais-je menti?NON bien sûr cela risque d'arriver très prochainement.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes ADOOOOORABLES!**

**De: **Rodney McKay

**A: **John Sheppard

**Sujet: **Abandon

J'ai bien réfléchi au sujet de l'abandon de Kavanaugh et je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le faire. Le bien être de Radek en dépend: après qui se défoulera-t-il après?

Rodney.

PS: Hier vous avez dit vouloir me parler de quelque chose. De quoi s'agit-il?

**De: **Elisabeth Weir

**A: **Radek Zelenka

**Sujet: **Hier

J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas été très discret hier soir. Il y a des personnes qui me regardent bizarrement.

Que faire?

EW

**De: **Radek Zelenka

**A: **Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet: **Hier

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Il faut faire taire les rumeurs.

R.

**De: **Elisabeth Weir

**A: **Radek Zelenka

**Sujet: **Hier

Ca, j'aurai pu le trouver toute seule.

EW

**De: **John Sheppard

**A: **Carson Beckett

**Sujet: **Rodney

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Hier je lui ai dit que je devais lui parler, finalement je ne l'ai pas fait et maintenant il me demande ce que je voulais lui dire.

AIDEZ MOI.

John

**De: **Carson Beckett

**A: **John Sheppard

**Sujet: **Rodney

Parlez lui.

**Sheppy: **Carson, vous êtes d'un grand conseil, il n'y a pas à dire.

**Cbeckett: **Pourquoi?

**Sheppy: **J'ai cru que vous alliez me dire: « Je vais vous aider, vous pouvez compter sur moi »

**Cbeckett: **Je ne peux pas le faire à votre place.

**Sheppy: **Oui je sais mais vous ne pourriez pas amorcer le truc?

**Cbeckett: **NON.

**Sheppy: **Ca va ne vous énervez pas.

**Gijoe: (1) **Colonel, l'heure est grave.

**Sheppy: **Qui me parle? **(2)**

**Gijoe: **Lorne.

**Sheppy: **Qu'y a t-il?

**Gijoe: **C'est Kavanaugh.

**Cbeckett: **Vous allez dire que je me répète, mais Lorne pourquoi ce pseudo?

**Gijoe: **J'adorais G.I Joe quand j'étais petit, je crois que c'est lui qui m'a donné envie de faire ce que je fais.

**Cbeckett: **Je vois.

**Sheppy: **Bon ça y est le passage souvenir est fini?

**Gijoe: **Oui excusez-moi. Donc je disais que Kavanaugh commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

**Sheppy: **A vous aussi? Et que vous a-t-il fait?

**Gijoe: **Il est encore venu me voir ce matin.

**Sheppy: **Et?

**Gijoe: **Il m'a dit que tout le monde se foutait de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui arriver.

**Sheppy: **C'est un peu vrai.

**Gijoe: **Oui mais bon, je sens que je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps s'il vient me voir toutes les heures.

**Sheppy: **Je comprends. Ronon a du s'en occuper.

**Conan: **Colonel?

**Sheppy: **Tiens Ronon justement on parlais de vous.

**Conan: **Mission accomplie.

**Sheppy: **Alors?

**Gijoe: **J'espère que vous lui avez réglé son compte?

**Cbeckett: **Vous ne l'avez pas trop abîmé quand même? Après c'est moi qui me le coltine.

**Conan: **Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets.

**Sheppy: **Allez Ronon, soyez cool.

**Conan: **Je ne suis pas cool.

**Gijoe: **Même pas drôle.

**Conan: **Humf.

**Rz007: (3) **Alors j'ai entendu dire que Kavanaugh avait eu la visite de Ronon?

**Sheppy: **Oui mais il veut rien nous dire.

**Rz007: **Je l'ai vu et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait pleurer comme un bébé.

**Cbeckett: **Il n'est pas trop amocher quand même?

**Rz007: **Il n'a rien.

Genieintergalactique: Alors vous êtes tous là?

**Rz007: **On parlait de Kavanaugh.

**Genieintergalactique: **Au fait Colonel, vous pourriez répondre quand on vous envoie un message.

**Sheppy: **Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps.

**Genieintergalactique: **Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

**Sheppy: **Désolé je viens de me rappeler d'un truc urgent à faire.

**ElisabethWeir: **Vous ne savez pas lire ou quoi?

**Genieintergalactique: **Pourquoi?

**ElisabethWeir: **Vous n'avez pas vu le mémo où il est dit que la messagerie instantanée ne doit servir qu'à des fins professionnelles?

**Gijoe: **C'est ce que l'on fait, on parle de Kavanaugh.

**ElisabethWeir: **Je ne veux rien savoir. Au fait Radek je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau à propos de votre rapport.

**Rz007: **J'arrive.

**Rz007: **Déconnexion.

**ElisabethWeir: **Déconnexion.

**Genieintergalactique: **Quel rapport? Il n'en écrit jamais.

**Sheppy: **Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

**Cbeckett: **Vous n'avez pas entendu la rumeur?

**Sheppy: **Non.

**Genieintergalactique: **Non.

**Gijoe: **Oui ce matin.

**Sheppy: **Alors?

**Cbeckett: **Il paraît que quelqu'un les aurait entendu dans le bureau d'Elisabeth hier soir et les a vu sortir. Ils semblaient très proches si vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

**Genieintergalactique: **Carson, je croyais que vous n'accordiez aucuns crédits aux rumeurs?

**Cbeckett: **Oui mais là, ça semble fondé.

**Gijoe: **OH NON.

**Sheppy: **Lorne?

**Gijoe: **Je vois Kavanaugh se diriger vers mon bureau. Je vous averti je ne réponds plus de rien.

**Gijoe: **Déconnexion.

**Conan: **J'y vais Colonel?

**Sheppy: **Non, Lorne sait comment réagir.

**Genieintergalactique: **Alors Colonel, vous ne m'avez pas répondu?

**Sheppy: **Excusez moi Rodney, j'ai un truc urgent à faire.

**Sheppy: **Déconnexion.

**Conan: **Déconnexion.

**Cbeckett: **Allez lui parler.

**Cbeckett: **Déconnexion.

**Genieintergalactique: **Déconnexion.

**(1) Quelqu'un dans l'assemblée devrait se reconnaître!Myticka es-tu là!**

**(2) En hommage à une pub (je ne me rappelle plus pour quoi c'était!)**

**(3) Bayas, Radek n'a pas le permis de tuer juste celui de torturer Kavanaugh et je trouve ça plus drôle!**

**Alors que se passe-t-il dans le bureau d'Elisabeth? (même si tout le monde en a une grande idée!)**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Kavanaugh?**

**Rodney et John vont-ils arriver à se parler?**

**Suite au prochain épisode!**

**Finalement ce chapitre devait être le dernier ou l'avant dernier mais ça a été plus fort que moi et je me suis laissée emporter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite!**

**Et bien sûr merci pour vos reviews!**

**Bayas merci pour ton info, ça m'énervait de ne plus me rappeler.**

**Isajackon: les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre (ou le prochain!)**

**Myticka: A mon avis tu ne serai pas la seule!**

**De: **Calvin Kavanaugh

**A: **Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet: **Intimidation

Le comportement de certaines personnes envers moi est inadmissible. Pour ne citer personne en particulier, j'ai eu la visite de Ronon Dex et … je ne préfère pas en parler. Cependant j'ai bien réfléchi après notre « discussion » et il se pourrait que je demande à être transféré sur le Dédale, par exemple, où mon génie serait exploité à sa juste valeur.

Bien sûr tout cela n'est que réflexion et ma décision n'est pas encore prise. Je vous le dirai le moment venu.

Docteur Kavanaugh.

**De: **John Sheppard

**A: **Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet: **Est-ce que ça va?

Tout à l'heure, je traînais un peu dans la salle d'embarquement et je vous ai entendu crier, je cite: « Yeeeesssssss ».

Est-ce que tout va bien?

John

**De: **Elisabeth Weir

**A: **John Sheppard

**Sujet: **Très bien

**PJ: **« Intimidation »

Je laissée extérioriser ma joie.

EW

**De: **Elisabeth Weir

**A: **Ronon Dex

**Sujet: **Kavanaugh

Bien joué.

EW

**De: **Steven Caldwell

**A: **Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet: **QUOI?

J'apprends à l'instant que Kavanaugh veut être transféré sur le Dédale. C'est une blague j'espère? JE N'EN VEUX PAS.

**De: **Elisabeth Weir

**A: **Steven Caldwell

**Sujet: **QUOI?

Oui c'est exact et ce n'est pas une blague.

Bon Courage!

EW

PS: Vous au moins vous pourrez l'égarer quelque part entre Pégase et la Terre en faisant passer ça pour un accident.

**De: **Steven Caldwell

**A: **Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet: **Quoi?

Je ne pense pas que j'aurai à « l'égarer » comme vous dites (même si je garde cela dans un coin de ma tête on ne sait jamais, l'idée est bonne) mais avec Hermiod ça risque de faire des étincelles. Et moi je ne me frotterai pas à un Asgard en colère.

**Genieintergalactique: **Alors Radek?

**Rz007: **Alors quoi?

**Genieintergalactique: **Vous savez très bien.

**Sheppy: **On a tous entendu la rumeur.

**Genieintergalactique: **Colonel, que faites-vous là? Vous allez l'effrayer.

**Rz007: **Eh, je ne suis pas un sauvage.

**Genieintergalactique: **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Radek.

**Sheppy: **Bon alors?

**Rz007: **Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

**Gijoe: **Comment elle est, Elisabeth, dans le privée?

**Genieintergalactique: **Ce n'est pas une réunion mondaine ici.

**Gijoe: **Oh ça va, je m'informe, c'est tout. Et puis tout le monde a le droit de se servir de cette messagerie.

**Sheppy: **Bon Radek, vous répondez?

**Rz007: **Je ne dirai rien.

**Genieintergalactique: **Au fait Colonel vous n'oubliez rien?

**Sheppy: **Non.

**Genieintergalactique: **Ah bon?

**Sheppy: **Bon très bien, je vous envoie un message.

**Cbeckett: **Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là. Colonel, Rodney, Major Lorne, vous n'oubliez pas votre visite?

**Genieintergalactique: **Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

**Cbeckett: **Vous devez renouveler vos vaccins aujourd'hui.

**Sheppy: **Pourquoi venir nous embêter avec ça ici?

**Cbeckett: **Cette messagerie est faite pour les échanges professionnels. C'est écrit dans le mémo d'Elisabeth. Vous avez oublié?

**Sheppy: **Non.

**Cbeckett: **Bon je vous attends.

**ElisabethWeir: **Non mais ce n'est pas possible.

**Cbeckett: **Elisabeth, je leur ai juste envoyé un message pour leur visite.

**ElisabethWeir: **C'est bien Carson. Je crois qu'il va falloir remédier à ça.

**Sheppy: **Comment?

**ElisabethWeir: **Rodney, vous allez me désinstaller cette messagerie.

**Genieintergalactique: **Très bien.

**ElisabethWeir: **Déconnexion.

**Sheppy: **Vous allez vraiment le faire?

**Genieintergalactique: **Non. Et Radek pas un mot à Elisabeth.

**Rz007: **Très bien.

**Gijoe: **Carson, vous êtes un lèche-cul.

**Cbeckett: **Lorne, avez-vous déjà oublié votre visite tout à l'heure? Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser tout les deux.

**Cbeckett: **Déconnexion.

**Gijoe: **Oups.

**Sheppy: **Vous l'avez dit Lorne.

**Genieintergalactique: **Je n'aimerai pas être à votre place.

**Sheppy: **SOS SOS Elisabeth s'approche de mon bureau. Elle a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

**Sheppy: **Déconnexion.

**Gijoe: **Déconnexion.

**Genieintergalactique: **Bon Radek vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien me dire?

**Rz007: **Déconnexion.

**Genieintergalactique: **Déconnexion.

**De: **John Sheppard

**A: **Rodney McKay

**Sujet: **RDV

J'aimerai vous parler, enfin si vous êtes d'accord.

21 heures dans mes quartiers, ça vous va? Si vous n'avez rien de prévu bien sûr. Mais si l'heure ou le lieu ne vous conviennent pas, dites le moi ou envoyez moi un message. Enfin faites comme vous voulez mais donnez moi une réponse. Merci.

John

**De: **Rodney McKay

**A: **Carson Beckett

**Sujet: **John

OH MON DIEU, il m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir. Dans SES quartiers.

Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Rodney.

**De: **Carson Beckett

**A: **Rodney McKay

**Sujet: **John

Ben allez-y!

Carson.

**De: **Rodney McKay

**A: **Carson Beckett

**Sujet: **John

C'est tout?

Merci quand même.

Rodney.

**De: **John Sheppard

**A: **Carson Beckett

**Sujet: **Rodney

Ca y est, je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce soir.

Comment aborder le sujet d'après vous?

John

**De: **Carson Beckett

**A: **John Sheppard

**Sujet: **Rodney

Dites lui ce que vous m'avez dit!

Carson.

**De: **Rodney McKay

**A: **John Sheppard

**Sujet: **RDV

Votre message était assez confus mais c'est d'accord, 21h dans vos quartiers.

Rodney.

**De: **Radek Zelenka

**A: **Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet: **Problème

Certaines personnes m'ont demandé des choses privées nous concernant. Je crois qu'il faudrait en parler. Au moins à ceux qui nous sont proches, nous ne pourrons pas garder le secret éternellement.

R.

PS: Bien sûr je n'ai rien dit.

**De: **Elisabeth Weir

**A: **Radek Zelenka

**Sujet: **Problème

On attend un peu. Je ne vais quand même pas organiser une réunion extraordinaire pour annoncer la nouvelle?

EW

**Bon j'espère que ce n'était pas trop en longueur. La fin approche!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** RDV

Carson vous ne devinerez jamais de quoi voulez me parler le Colonel?

Rodney.

**De: **Carson Beckett

**A:** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** RDV

Qu'il était amoureux de vous?

Carson.

PS: Je veux tout savoir.

PPS: Après tout j'ai bien le droit. J'aurai bu une bouteille entière de whisky que ça ne m'aurait pas autant soulé que vous deux.

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** Wow

Comment vous le savez? Il vous en avez parlé? Enfin, bref, c'était comme je l'avais imaginé sauf que là, c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative.

On a pas … vous savez ce que je veux dire … mais la nuit était bien quand même. Tellement que ce matin il n'est pas sortit de ses quartiers avant 9 heures.

Rodney.

**Gijoe:** Colonel, vous connaissez la nouvelle?

**Sheppy:** Non.

**Gijoe:** Ca concerne le Docteur Weir et Radek.

**Sheppy:** Racontez!

**Cbeckett:** Alors Major, remis de notre petit entretien?

**Gijoe:** Oui. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire autant de choses avec une seringue.

**Sheppy:** Carson, Lorne allait me raconter quelque chose de crucial.

**Cbeckett: **Sur qui?

**Sheppy:** Elisabeth et Radek.

**Cbeckett:** Ah ça, vous n'êtes pas au courant?

**Sheppy:** Non, on ne me dit jamais rien à moi.

**Cbeckett:** C'est peut être parce que vous étiez occupé ailleurs. On m'a dit que vous étiez sortit tard de vos quartiers ce matin.

**Sheppy:** Qui vous as dit ça? Je trouve quand ce moment vous vous laissez un peu aller Carson.

**Cbeckett:** Je garde mes sources. Comment ça?

**Sheppy:** Vous vous fourvoyez en discutant avec nous de choses insignifiantes et vous vous mettez à écouter et pire, à colporter des rumeurs.

**Gijoe:** Bon vous voulez savoir? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

**Sheppy:** Désolé.

**Gijoe:** Ils se sont embrassés devant le bureau d'Elisabeth. Vous auriez du voir comment elle a attrapé ce pauvre Radek!

**Sheppy:** Pourquoi je rate toujours des choses intéressantes?

**Cbeckett:** Hum.

**Sheppy:** Beckett, taisez-vous!

**Gijoe:** Après elle s'est tournée vers la salle et elle a dit « Voilà vous êtes contents? »

**Sheppy:** Elle a fait ça?

**Cbeckett:** Au moins ELLE, elle n'y ait pas allé par quatre chemins!

**Gijoe:** Comment ça?

**Sheppy:** Laissez tomber Lorne. Il a du abuser d'un truc pas frais, ça le fait divaguer.

**Cbeckett:** Pas du tout.

**Gijoe:** Il a peut être mal dormi? Vous avez bien dormi cette nuit Doc'?

**Cbeckett:** Oh moi oui, j'ai très bien dormi.

**Genieintergalactique:** Vous connaissez la nouvelle?

**Cbeckett:** Laquelle?

**Sheppy:** A votre avis?

**Cbeckett:** Elisabeth et Radek?

**Genieintergalactique:** Oui.

**Gijoe:** On la connaît déjà.

**Genieintergalactique:** Dommage. Pourquoi il y en a une autre?

**Sheppy:** Non. Je sais pas ce qu'il a Carson ce matin, il est excité comme une puce.

**Rz007:** VICTOIRE.

**Sheppy:** Pourquoi?

**Rz007:** Kavanaugh est parti, son transfert à été accepté.

**Genieintergalactique:** Je vous dis pas comment Caldwell doit faire la gueule?

**Rz007:** J'ai cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque.

**Cbeckett:** Quand est-ce qu'il part?

**Rz007:** Ca y est, il a décollé il y a une heure. J'ai été obligé de l'accompagner. Par contre l'équipage du Dédale ne sautait pas de joie.

**Genieintergalactique:** On aurait pu le refiler à des wraiths.

**Gijoe:** Ouais bonne idée.

**Sheppy:** Vous rigolez? Ils n'en auraient pas voulu.

**Cbeckett:** Trop indigeste!

**ElisabethWeir:** Rodney je ne vous ai pas demandé quelque chose?

**Genieintergalactique:** Déconnexion.

**Sheppy:** Déconnexion.

**Gijoe:** Déconnexion.

**Cbeckett:** Déconnexion.

**Rz007:** Déconnexion.

**ElisabethWeir:** Déconnexion.

**De:** Elisabeth Weir

**A:** Rodney McKay, Colonel Sheppard, Carson Beckett, Major Lorne, Radek Zelenka

**Sujet:** Aucun

Vous êtes tous des gamins.

**Finalement j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux car je ne l'ai pas complètement fini.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me voila de retour de vacances et quelle est la première chose que je fais? Poster le dernier chapitre. Eh oui c'est le dernier pour cette fic !**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews.**

**De :** Radek Zelenka

**A :** Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet:** Ce matin

Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée.

R.

**De :** Elisabeth Weir

**A :** Radek Zelenka

**Sujet:** Ce matin

J'en avais assez que tout le monde me regarde comme une bête curieuse. Maintenant ils ne se poseront plus de questions.

**Genieintergalactique :** Je suis en face de Radek et il n'a pas l'air de s'être entièrement remis.

**Gijoe :** Vous auriez du voir sa tête ce matin.

**Rz007 :** Vous pourriez au moins parler de moi quand je ne suis pas connecté.

**Sheppy :** Au fait Rodney, quels effets ça fait de ne plus avoir Kavanaugh dans vos pattes ?

**Cbeckett :** Ca doit faire vide ?

**Genieintergalactique :** Je REVIS.

**Rz007 :** Si vous voyez le calme qui règne à présent au labo.

**D.Kavanaugh :** A toutes les personnes connectées (peu nombreuses d'ailleurs), je voulais vous dire au revoir depuis le Dédale. J'essayerai d'oublier tous les désagréments que j'ai subit sur la cité. A bientôt.

**Rz007 :** Déconnexion.

**Genieintergalactique :** Déconnexion.

**Sheppy :** Déconnexion.

**Cbeckett :** Déconnexion.

**Gijoe :** Déconnexion.

**D.Kavanaugh :** Merci quand même.

**D.Kavanaugh :** Déconnexion. **(1)**

**De:** Elisabeth Weir

**A:** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Messagerie

Rodney,

Finalement j'ai décidé que vous ne désinstallerai pas la messagerie instantanée. Je trouve que cela renforce les liens entre les différentes équipes.

EW

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** Elisabeth Weir

**Sujet:** Messagerie

Au nom de tout le monde: MERCI.

Rodney.

**De:** John Sheppard

**A:** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Carson

Aurais-tu parlé de la nuit dernière à Carson? Il ne cesse de faire des allusions. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, on dirai qu'il a mangé du mouton enragé.

John.

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** John Sheppard

**Sujet:** Carson

En effet, il se pourrait que j'ai raconté une ou deux choses à Carson.

Je vais lui en parler.

Rodney.

PS : Ce soir dans mes quartiers ça te dit ?

**De:** John Sheppard

**A:** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Ce soir

OK.  
John.

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** John

S'il vous plait Carson, arrêtez de le taquiner, après il vas être grognon. Et un John grognon, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu.

Merci.

Rodney.

**De:** Carson Beckett

**A:** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** John

Vous n'êtes pas drôle, pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de m'amuser un peu. Mais puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, d'accord.

Carson.

**De:** Carson Beckett

**A:** John Sheppard

**Sujet:** Aucun

Nous ne sommes plus à l'école, ce n'est pas la peine de tout aller répéter à Rodney.

Carson.

**De:** John Sheppard

**A:** Carson Beckett

**Sujet:** Aucun

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

John.

**De:** John Sheppard

**A:** Rodney McKay

**Sujet:** Tout à l'heure.

Dans 2 heures dans tes quartiers, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai jusque là. En plus j'ai prévu pleins de trucs pour ce soir.

John.

**De:** Rodney McKay

**A:** John Sheppard

**Sujet:** Maintenant

Changement de plan, rendez-vous TOUT DE SUITE dans mes quartiers.

Rodney.

**De :** Major Lorne

**A :** Radek Zelenka

**Sujet :** Problème ?

Y a-t-il un problème vers le labo ? Je viens de voir le Colonel partir précipitamment et a parlé d'un problème avec le Docteur McKay. Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ?

Lorne.

**De :** Radez Zelenka

**A :** Major Lorne

**Sujet :** Problème ?

Non, il n'y a rien mais j'ai vu Rodney partir également. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de spécial, juste « A demain ». Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué comme ils peuvent être bizarre à certains moments ?

R.

**Et voilà. Peut être que si je trouve un super sujet, je referai une autre fic du même genre.**

**(1) Merci Bayas, j'ai eu l'idée grâce au site que tu m'as donné. Il y en avait pleins d'autres mais je ne savais où les placer (d'où l'idée d'une fic ressemblant à celle-ci !)**


End file.
